


On Charles Bridge

by YvetteChandler



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvetteChandler/pseuds/YvetteChandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Charles Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This appears on another website, UKA authors.

"I've always wanted to do this, but there was never anyone to share it with..."  
She procures a delicate silver padlock from her tote bag. The silver glistens, twinkling merrily under the warm light of the street lamp. We are standing on Charles Bridge and it is night.   
"Here." She takes out a marker and etches her handwriting onto the polished surface. Her name...followed by an inked heart.  
I smile as I take the lock and letter my name onto it.  
Her hair brushes across my face as she leans across me to find a space to secure the lock around the metal bars and I inhale her scent --- It smells of lavender and mint leaves.  
"Ready?" She whispers, handing me the matching silver key.  
I take it. Then I throw it into the air and into the deep waters. We watch as concentric ripples grace the placid surface, wait for it to never re-emerge.

"Where next?" I ask. I'm thinking of a room already complete with a warm roaring fireplace and a rug. Not that we can afford that of course. But it's nice to pretend.

She's not listening. "I wish we could stay here. And not have to think. Or care."  
Her hands are placed on the metal railing. She turns to me. "Do you believe in forever?"

There is no one else on the bridge, the avenues on either side are filled with couples too engaged in their own affairs. It's just us. In the middle. Now that her shades are off, she looks so fragile.

"Yes" I say.

I have always prided myself on being honest. That was one of the only times I lied.


End file.
